Sonic 06 Retold
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Nelly is back and on a journey to help Sonic rescue the beautiful Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman. But unbeknownst to her, Mephiles the Dark is not only doing a chase on Sonic, but her as well. Will Nelly and Sonic save Elise before the Flames of Disaster are awakened? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys, here it finally is. Sonic 06 Retold.**

 **Sonic: It's so exciting. A new story starring the girl who helped Spyro save the world.**

 **Elise: Are you still going to add your friend, Gage's, character into this story?**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm thinking of doing it the same way my friend, Cat, did in her version of this game retold where Amy rescues an old friend before Amy met Elise the first time. So here is the story.**

Nelly was looking around her pile of Nintendo 64 games to look for Banjo-Tooie, one of her favorite games in the Banjo-Kazooie series. Finally she found it between Star Fox 64 and Super Mario 64. Ever since Nelly saved Spyro's world, things weren't the same. But Marco still loved Nelly. He was coming over for Nelly's next adventure, Sonic 06. Nelly told Nancy everything, including Ignitus' death. Luckily Nancy took it well because she knew Ignitus will be with her in spirit. And ever since Nelly performed with Marco at the talent show, a lot of people finally paid more attention to her because Nelly finally learned to open up. Once Nelly opened the entrance to Hailfire Peaks, Marco came in.  
"Hey, Marco, are you ready?" Nelly asked.  
"Yep. And since Jerry's wrist is healed, he'll be going, too," Marco said.  
"Awesome. Maybe we'll split up into three teams," Nelly said. "I'll take Sonic's side, you take Shadow's side, and Jerry will take Silver's side." So Nelly, Jerry and Marco packed everything they needed on this journey: extra clothes, snacks, and an ocarina. Nelly said she wanted to bring her ocarina so she can help Elise revive Sonic by playing the "Song of Healing". So Nelly created three portals, one for Sonic's side of the story, one for Shadow's, and one for Silver. So the three went into their portals.

Jerry found himself in a ruined town with lava. He was in the place where Silver and Blaze fought Iblis and met Mephiles.  
"Whoa! Silver's timeline is worse than in the game," Jerry said.  
"Who are you?" a voice said.  
"Huh? Oh, I'm Gerald, but my friends and sister call me Jerry," Jerry said. "Who are you two?"  
"I'm Silver. And this is my friend, Blaze," Silver said.  
"Hello, nice to meet you, Jerry," Blaze said. "We have gotten into a battle with a monster named Iblis, do you know what we have to do to stop this?"  
"By knowing the truth of course," a voice said before Jerry could say a word. "Just as a flower comes from a seed or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You must find the one who is responsible for this catastrophe."  
"Is that really the answer to our problem? Tell me...do you know who it is?" Silver asked. But Jerry had a bad feeling that Mephiles might be giving the blame to Nelly, too. Mephiles took the three into a database full of pictures of a disaster that occurred.  
"And you have these two to blame," Mephiles said, handing Silver a Chaos Emerald.  
"I see it! So that blue hedgehog and human are the Iblis Trigger?" Silver asked, leaving Jerry shocked.  
"Blue hedgehog and human?" Blaze said. So Mephiles sent the three to the past where Sonic and Nelly are. Silver and Jerry saw that Silver wasn't with them, so they travelled alone.

That night, Nelly's portal appeared as Elise was captured by Dr. Eggman.  
"Sonic, take this!" Elise called, tossing a blue emerald.  
"I've got it. And don't worry, I'll rescue you!" Sonic said.  
"I know," Elise said. So Eggman took off with Elise in tow. Then Sonic spotted Nelly next to a nearby building and walked to her.  
"Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, who are you?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm Nelly, nice to meet you, do you know someone named Marco?" Nelly asked.  
"Yeah, he helped me defeat Chaos and stop Biolizard from destroying the world," Sonic said.  
"He travelled with my brother and I," I said. "See, we saved the world with a dragon named Spyro."  
"I thought your name sounded familiar, people in the video game was talking about you," Sonic said. "Can you help me save a girl named Elise?"  
"Sure, I'd love to," Nelly said. As the two were talking, Silver and Jerry spotted them. Jerry heard Sonic saying that Nelly is a celebrity in the video game world. It made Jerry proud of his sister. When the two jumped down from the building, a pink hedgehog ran by and hugged Silver.  
"Now I caught you, Sonic," the hedgehog said. "It's about time I found you again. Hey! You're not Sonic! Neither are you! You're a human! Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Uh we're...huh? Hey, where'd they go?" Silver said. "They must have run off."  
"Sorry, did you two miss someone because of me?" Amy asked.  
"Ah, it's OK, we're pretty sure they're still on the island," Silver said. "Maybe we'll find them if we look around."  
"Well then I'll help you," the hedgehog said. "Two heads are better than one when looking for someone."  
"Hey, just wait a second!" Silver said.  
"What your name?" the hedgehog asked.  
"Silver," Silver said.  
"I'm Gerald, everyone calls me Jerry," Jerry said.  
"Those are nice names, I'm Amy Rose," the hedgehog said. "It's nice to meet you." She pulled Silver while Jerry followed so he can keep Silver from killing Nelly.

At a hidden base in the White Acropolis, Marco came out of his portal next to Shadow.  
"Marco? It's you," Shadow said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to help you," Marco said. "I came here with my new friend, Nelly."  
"Oh, I heard of her. Ever since I awakened with Rouge's help, I heard people saying a girl saved a dragon realm," Shadow said. "I'm on a mission from GUN to save Rouge inside the base." Marco agreed to help Shadow on the mission, so they went inside the base.

 **Me: I know it's short, but it's the prologue. Everyone knows prologues tend to be short. By the way, after this, I'm thinking of doing Banjo-Kazooie retold.**

 **Sonic: Ooh that sounds awesome. I love that game.**

 **Elise: Yeah, a retold version of Rareware's biggest masterpiece.**

 **Me: Yeah, I love a lot of Rareware's games, but the only game I hate is Conker's Bad Fur Day, it's too violent and has too many swear words, even if they are occasionally blocked. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting More Characters

**Me: Hey, what up, writers? Here's the first chapter for Sonic 06 Retold. And Happy Halloween. I'll do a Halloween special on my YouTube channel.**

 **Sonic: Sounds awesome. What happens?**

 **Me: Well, Cynder is always being scared by her friends, so my Sonic persona, Spyro, and Spyro and Cynder's children, the Dragon Five, try to make her scary.**

 **Elise: Cool. Halloween sure is fun, especially when you have a YouTube account.**

 **Me: Yeah, but I have a scrapped idea for part 3 of the special. I was originally going to have Freddy Fazbear and all characters from 5 Nights at Freddy's to surprise the fans. But after researching all the characters in the game, I began having disturbing nightmares of my family turning into the animatronics from the game, so that idea is out! So here's the story. Enjoy.**

The next day, Sonic and Nelly heard a familiar voice. It was Tails.  
"Sonic!" Tails called.  
"Tails! Long time no see," Sonic said.  
"I'm glad you're here. I heard you tried to rescue their princess from Dr. Eggman," Tails said. "You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Eggman is up to but it can't be a good thing."  
"OK, with your help, this is going to be a piece of cake," Sonic said.  
"I'll do my best," Tails said, laughing. "By the way, who's your friend, Sonic?"  
"This is Nelly, the girl who saved that dragon world from Malefor," Sonic said.  
"Oh yeah, I heard a lot about you," Tails said. "Nice to meet you. Where's Marco?"  
"He went to another part of Soleanna on a mission," Nelly said. So the trio went to find Eggman's ship at the beach. The beach reminded Nelly of when she and her family traveled to different places with lovely beaches. It made Nelly happy. Then came the fast speed part of the stage, so Nelly got on Sonic's back. When the trio caught up, the ship was still in the distance. Then a feather from Elise's crown fell from the sky.  
"It looks like the princess has been taken to another location," Tails said. "Let's head back to the city." Sonic gripped the feather hard in his hand and ran to catch up with Tails with Nelly following.

With Marco and Shadow, they saved Rouge from Eggman. Rouge held a strange object in her hand.  
"Don't you want to know what this is?" Rouge asked.  
"Our job was to rescue you, nothing more," Shadow said.  
"Fine, with you, it's always business," Rouge said. "Great to see you again, Marco, I heard you saved a dragon world from a dragon named Malefor with a girl named Nelly."  
"Yeah, she traveled with me here, I'm sure we'll find her soon," Marco said. Then a bunch of robots came with a giant robotic dog. So the trio fought the dog until it was destroyed. Then the trio was teleported to a database with a picture of a girl with red hair and blue eyes.  
"Ah, Soleanna, the city of water," Rouge said. "It has a constitutional monarchy you know? The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery. The current sovereign is Princess Elise the Third."  
"Why would Eggman's base lead to an odd place like this?" Shadow asked.  
"How should I know?" Rouge asked. "I just followed my orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N rendezvous point?"  
"Where's the rendezvous point?" Marco asked.  
"It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley," Rouge said.

Back in Soleanna, Sonic, Tails and Nelly saved a girl from the rooftops so she won't get herself hurt. Lord Regis was so grateful, he let the trio go into the desert where Eggman's ship was last spotted. The trio reached the prison where Elise was hidden. She had a lot on her mind, but it was cut short when the trio came.  
"Mr. Sonic," Elise said.  
"Just call me Sonic," Sonic said. "Now then, are you OK?"  
"I'm so glad you're OK," Elise said.  
"I always keep my word," Sonic said. "This is Nelly, she saved a dragon world."  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Nelly said, shaking Elise's hand to be polite.  
"Nice to meet you, too, Nelly," Elise said.  
"Sonic!" Tails replied. Eggman has spotted the trio, so he sent the same robot dog who attacked Shadow, Rouge and Marco. So Sonic and Tails fought the dog while Nelly kept Elise safe and hit the robot with her arrows. After the battle, the trio got away with Elise in tow. But more robots came.  
"How long is this gonna go on," Sonic said.  
"Let's split up. I'll get their attention and you take the princess and Nelly," Tails said.  
"OK, you be careful, Tails," Nelly said.  
"Leave it to me," Tails said. So he flew away while Sonic took Elise in his arms, telling her to hold on tight.

With Shadow, Rouge, and Marco, they got to the rendezvous point.  
"The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle," Rouge said. "But an accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived there since."  
"Accident?" Shadow and Marco said.  
"I heard prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident," Rouge said. "I believe the name of the plan was..."  
"The Solaris Project," Eggman's voice said. "It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."  
"Doctor?" Rouge asked.  
"It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course Shadow and Marco," Eggman said. "Now if you'd be so kind as to return the Scepter of Darkness you took from me." Then a bunch of robots surrounded the trio. So they tried to destroy the robots but Rouge flew up and Eggman knocked her out. So Shadow caught her but the scepter was broken. Then a dark force came out and destroyed the robots while Eggman got away. When the dark force came down, it copied Shadow's shadow, creating a darker version of Shadow.  
"What? His shadow?" Rouge said.  
"Oh, how ironic fate can be," the Shadow clone said after laughing. "I never I'd be resurrected through your shade. I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark," the clone said. "What? Did you forget me? I owe much to you, Shadow. Oh yes, what you gave to me I now return to you. A one-way ticket to oblivion." Then a powerful force surrounded the trio, sending them away.

Meanwhile, with Amy, Jerry, and Silver, they were searching for Sonic. But Jerry was worried about Nelly.  
'So since Silver chases Sonic in Sonic 06, he'll try to kill Nelly,' Jerry said. 'I wish there was cell service around here.'  
"I sense Sonic's presence here, but he seems to be with a girl," Amy said. "Call it my girlish intuition."  
"What am I doing?" Silver said to himself.  
"Sorry. When I find Sonic, I'll find who you're looking for, Silver and Jerry," Amy said.  
"This looks so beautiful," Silver said.  
"What? You mean this desert?" Jerry asked.  
"This is quite nice, isn't it?" Silver asked. "The sky is blue and everyone's happy?"  
"Huh?" Amy and Jerry asked. But Silver snapped from his thoughts and went to help. But with no luck, the trio headed back to town. As Amy and Jerry were looking, Silver spotted Sonic and Nelly with Elise. He almost blasted them, but the two jumped away.  
'Thank goodness for fast reflexes,' Nelly thought.  
"I finally found you. You two are the Iblis Triggers," Silver said. "Your actions will condemn us all."  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
"My name is Silver," Silver said. "For the sake of the future, I will destroy you!" So the three began the fight with Nelly kicking and punching Silver while he froze Sonic. She even did the ninja final blow with a big karate punch in the eye.  
'Wow, she's strong, I'm gonna need a lot of skills to stop her,' Silver thought.  
"Hey!" Sonic said. But Silver used two hands to push the duo, but Nelly's reflexes saved her. But as the duo were distracted, Elise was captured! Sonic and Nelly tried to run but Silver stopped Sonic, but not Nelly. He was about to finish Sonic when he heard voices.  
"Amy? Jerry?" Silver asked.  
"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Nelly asked.  
"Saving you from this traitor!" Jerry yelled.  
"Thanks, Amy and Jerry, we appreciate it," Sonic said.  
"Leave it to us," Amy said while Sonic and Nelly ran off. "The person you were looking for was Sonic and Nelly Powers? Were you trying to kill them? Don't you know Nelly saved this world?"  
'Nelly Powers? That was her?' Silver thought. "They're responsible for the destruction of my world."  
"That's crazy! My sister and Sonic would never do that!" Jerry yelled, pointing a finger at Silver.  
"But it's true! In the near future, the Iblis destroys my world! So I must..." Silver said.  
"No! I don't believe it," Amy said. "Even if that was true, if I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would chose Sonic!"  
"And I would choose my sister, she maybe younger than me, but she is my biggest treasure more than my games," Jerry said. "So I'm sticking with Amy." So the two ran off while Silver looked depressed. For he also had a little sister, Gold. She meant more to him as much as Blaze. But while finding Iblis, she went missing.

 **Me: Yes, I created a sister for Silver. I know it sounds weird, but she'll be one of two new characters in the story, along with my friend, Gage's, fan character. So Gage the Hedgehog, your character is still on my list of appearances. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Don't Hurt Celebrities

**Me: Hi, guys, here's the second chapter to Sonic 06 Retold. It's National Novel Writing Month, so I'll spend more time on my computer.**

 **Sonic: Cool. How far are you on your novel?**

 **Me: About eight thousand words. The goal is fifty thousand.**

 **Elise: Wow, that's a lot. Even if you don't reach the goal, you can do Camp NaNoWriMo next summer.**

 **Me: Yep, I'm really excited about it. I love to write. So here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Back with Sonic and Nelly, Tails contacted them, saying Knuckles wants to meet with them at the harbor in the New City. So the duo went to the harbor, but a bunch of robots appeared at the harbor and began to attack. So Sonic and Nelly attacked the robots with Nelly's karate skills and Sonic's jump attacks. After getting all robots, Sonic, Nelly and Tails saw Knuckles.  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said, getting Knuckles' attention.  
"I saw Eggman on the outskirts of the city," Knuckles said and tossed a hologram card. "He wanted to give this to you and Nelly." Then a hologram of Eggman appeared on the card, telling Sonic and Nelly to give him their Chaos Emerald and to meet him at the White Acropolis. The hologram disappeared and Sonic tossed it to Knuckles.  
"He's pretty cocky," Knuckles said, intently stepping on the card.  
"It's most definitely a trap," Tails said. "I don't think Eggman will honor his agreement."  
"I'm going," Sonic said.  
"Sonic?" Nelly asked.  
"Since Eggman went to the trouble of telling me where Elise is, I think I should thank him personally," Sonic said.

Meanwhile, with Shadow, Rouge and Marco, the trio were sent to a town with broken down buildings.  
"What is this place?" Rouge asked.  
"It looks like we've been teleported to another location," Shadow said.  
"Well, let's find out where we are," Marco said. So he and Rouge ran to gather information while Shadow asked himself who Mephiles was.

With Silver, he was still upset about what he did to Nelly. Then he heard a voice.  
"So this is where you are. I've been looking for you," Blaze said but saw how sad Silver was. "What's wrong?"  
"Well...uh...Blaze," Silver said. "To kill some to save the world...wouldn't that be the right thing to do? Even if it's a famous girl?"  
"You're so naïve. Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say," Blaze said. "But what I do know is, if we don't do this, the future will remain exactly as it is. But I suggest not to hurt the famous girl. Who is it?"  
"It's Nelly Powers, the girl who saved that dragon realm months ago," Silver said. "If they're after Dr. Eggman, let's sneak into Eggman's base. Maybe we'll find something new."

With Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Nelly, they reached Eggman's base in the White Acropolis.  
"You're late," Eggman's voice said.  
"Well, we had to deal with your little pets," Nelly said.  
"Where's Elise?" Sonic asked in a determined tone.  
"My, aren't we impatient," Eggman said, grabbing a hand.  
"Sonic! Nelly!" Elise said. The team was about to battle Eggman, but he told them to give him their Chaos Emerald. Then a metal tube appeared and Eggman told Sonic to put the emerald there. Then Eggman pressed a button, which turned on a machine, creating a barrier around the team. Knuckles tried to break it, but it was futile. Eggman called his machine the Solaris prototype. Then he sent the team upwards into a portal. Elise got down on her knees.  
"Rest assured. They're not dead...yet," Eggman said. "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine still needs some find tuning. In fact, what my machine needs to be complete is your power."  
"My power?" Elise asked.  
"Yes, I can finally complete my plans...now that I have the Chaos Emeralds and you...the Princess of Soleanna," Eggman said. "That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. With it's power, I will control everything and rule the world. So you would be wise to remain on my 'good' side." When Eggman left, Elise prayed for Sonic and his friends' protection.

Back with Silver and Blaze, they looked around to find Sonic but found they were too late. Then a robot appeared, ready for battle. So the duo fought the robot until it was destroyed. After the battle, Silver spotted a blue gem buried in the snow.  
"That's a Chaos Emerald," Blaze said. "They say this gem turns your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."  
"It turns your thoughts into power," Silver said.

With Amy and Jerry, they were looking for Sonic and Nelly in Eggman's base.  
"Hm...we've been trying to find Sonic and Nelly," Amy said. "But now I think we're in trouble."  
"Hey, Amy, look at this," Jerry said. "There's a door here. I'll open it. Huh?"  
"Gage? Gage the Hedgehog?" Amy asked.  
"Amy? Is that you?" asked a yellow hedgehog with a blownish green left eye and blue right eye. "Who is that with you?"  
"My name's Jerry, and we're here to save Sonic and my sister," Jerry said. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Gage the Hedgehog, I can't see you because I'm blind," the hedgehog said. "Can you get me out?"  
"Sure, I guided a blind person before," Jerry said. But as the trio was leaving, they saw spotted a door opening, revealing a young woman wearing a white dress with a gold cross, red hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, the alarms sounded, saying the prisoner has escaped. So Amy grabbed the woman's hand and got her out of the base while Jerry followed with Gage in his tow.

Back in town, Amy, Jerry, and Gage took the woman to safety.  
"Thank you so much for rescuing me, I'm so grateful," the woman said.  
"I'm Amy. Amy Rose," Amy said.  
"I'm Jerry Powers, older brother to the girl who saved a dragon realm from destruction," Jerry said.  
"And I'm Gage the Hedgehog, I can't see very well but it's nice to meet you," Gage said.  
"Nice to meet you all, too, and I heard a lot about your sister, Jerry," the woman said. "My name is Elise."  
"Elise? Wait, you're not Elise, the princess of Soleanna are you?" Amy asked.  
"I bet someone's already on their way to rescue you," Gage said.  
"Well, yes. But once told me 'nothing starts until you take action'," Elise said. "So I decided to heed his advice." Then Amy made a look, and Gage knew what his friend was thinking, Amy knew Elise was hiding love. Jerry knew it, too, because he felt that way when his girlfriend, Rose, asked him to their junior prom and finally realized his true feelings and accepted the invitation.  
'I always knew Sonic and Elise were meant to be,' Jerry thought.  
"So what does this guy look like? Have you gone on a date with him?" Amy asked.  
"Um...no, I really haven't," Elise said.  
"Amy that's rude," Gage said.  
"No, it's OK, Gage," Elise said.  
"A one way love? That's so cute," Amy said. "Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look you're a princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one. I also have someone I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck." She held Elise's hands as the two giggled. Suddenly, a bunch of robots appeared in the town, so the trio fought the enemies with Jerry helping Gage fight by throwing him while using his spin dash. After getting all robots, the trio safely took Elise to her castle, but more robots came as well as Eggman himself.  
"Finally, I've been waiting patiently for you to return, princess," Eggman said. Elise just stared and nodded.

 **Me: Well, what did you think about Gage's appearance? I kept Gage the Hedgehog's promise to add his character and here it is. Sorry it took so long, I've been quite lazy lately. Plus, I ran out of ideas so I stopped doing NaNoWriMo, but I'll try again next summer. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Nelly's Death?

**Me: Hi, guys. I'm back from Christmas vacation with another chapter of Sonic 06 Retold.**

 **Sonic: How was Christmas?**

 **Me: It was fun. I got two coloring books and puzzle books, the Diamond Edition of Aladdin, and four Amiibos, Mario, Peach, Sonic and Yoshi. Then with the money my grandma in California sent me, I bought some books based off Disney films, The Little Mermaid, Space Jam and three Land Before Time movies on DVD. I'll get more soon.**

 **Elise: Those are good gifts.**

 **Me: Indeed. Many of them are stuff I wanted so much so it was the greatest Christmas I had. My brother came over and gave me a Nightmare Before Christmas calander. So here's the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

With Shadow, Rouge and Marco, they gathered information on where they were.  
"No, that's not possible, we're still in the doctor's base," Rouge said. "Wait, there's no doubt now."  
"So it's not where we are," Shadow said as Rouge explored the computer a little more.  
"It seems we've gone through time, doesn't it?" Marco asked.  
"Yes, approximately 200 years," Rouge said. "Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated. This means that this Mephiles character has the power to control time."  
"His power is very much similar to my very own Chaos Control. But..." Shadow said. Then the trio heard a noise from behind the door.

With Team Sonic, the four heroes found themselves in a place full of rust and a broken window.  
"Boy do I feel dizzy," Tails said. "Where are we?"  
"Oh, look who's here. I didn't expect to see you guys and with the girl who saved that dragon realm," a deep voice said.  
"Rouge! Shadow!" Nelly said.  
"Hi, long time no see," Rouge said, waving. "Good to see a celebrity like you, Nelly." When the heroes got outside, there was nothing but disaster. Broken buildings, fires, monsters everywhere. Shadow said it was the distant future, far removed from their own timeline. The only way to go back in time was to use a space time rift, but it required two Chaos Emeralds. So the two teams split up to find two emeralds. Nelly went with Sonic while Marco went with Shadow. When Nelly and Team Sonic reached a database, Nelly was shaken. It was bad enough to get through the fire tornado in the game, but it was a lot worse experiencing it. Then the four spotted Silver and Blaze with a creature who looked like Shadow. When the trio were gone, Tails looked into the computer.  
"This is terrible! According to the data, the princess and Nelly both died when they got captured by Eggman," Tails said, shocking Nelly. "Apparently Eggman's battleship exploded! The date of this incident was...two days after the Festival of the Sun!"  
"If we don't make it back in time, Elise will die on Eggman's battleship," Sonic said. "That means..."  
"Yeah...I think so," Tails said. "It also says Nelly went onboard to help Elise. If this happens, Nelly, use some rope and shoot an arrow with it, it will carry you and Elise to a safe place."  
"OK, I'll do it like a hook shot from the Legend of Zelda," Nelly said. So Tails gathered info on a Chaos Emerald on the computer.

Back with Shadow, Rouge and Marco, they found a Chaos Emerald. Rouge held it in her hands and laughed.  
"My precious Chaos Emerald, you are oh so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance," Rouge said. Then the team spotted a robot up ahead. It was E-123 Omega. Shadow tried to get the robot to work, but nothing worked.  
"It seems he's in standby mode," Shadow said.  
"What possibly could cause this future?" Marco asked. Then Rouge's communicator went off. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Nelly found a Chaos Emerald. So Shadow, Rouge and Marco went to follow Team Sonic.

Inside a volcano, Shadow and Rouge waited for Team Sonic to arrive.  
"You guys are so slow. Look," Rouge said, holding out her hand with the Chaos Emerald.  
"A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one," Tails said.  
"Well now, I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter," Rouge said. "Unlike a certain echidna I know."  
"What?" Knuckles yelled, glaring at Rouge. It made Nelly and Marco laugh. Tails said the second Chaos Emerald was inside the volcano. Rouge refused to go inside but Knuckles made her by glaring at her again. When the two teams reached the core, Rouge flew up.  
"I found a Chaos Emerald," Rouge said and was about to grab it when...  
"Don't touch it!" Shadow yelled. Then flames engulfed the emerald and a fire monster appeared. So Sonic and Shadow fought the monster with Nelly and Marco's arrows which worked very well. When the monster was defeated, Sonic and Shadow used Chaos Control to travel back to their time line. Shadow was about to go with Rouge and Marco, but Mephiles appeared behind him.

With Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Nelly, they found themselves at the clock tower.  
"Looks like we made it back in one piece," Knuckles said.  
"Where did Shadow and Rouge go? Did they appear someplace else?" Tails asked.  
"Those two can take care of themselves," Sonic said. Then he picked up a newspaper on the ground, talking about the invasion from Eggman.

With Rouge and Marco, they found themselves back in the present but Shadow wasn't with them. Then Rouge's communicator went off again. It was the President.  
"Agent Rouge," the president said. "Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?"  
"Well, Marco and I will provide a full report shortly," Rouge said. "Right now we have a priority situation to deal with. We need to contact E-123 Omega immediately."

At the lake, Omega was walking around while Rouge and Marco looked for him. Omega spotted them.  
"Hi, long time no see," Rouge said, waving.  
"Rouge the Bat and Marco Hernandez," Omega said. The two explained what happened and asked to help by giving him their emerald. So Omega and Marco went to save Shadow.

Back with Shadow, he fought Mephiles but he made a disappointed look.  
"So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?" Mephiles said.  
"Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?" Shadow asked.  
"The answer's yes and no," Mephiles said. "Perhaps it's better to show you, with without Marco." Then the demon snapped his fingers and a shield appeared. It showed both Marco and Shadow sealed inside. Mephiles said not only was jealous of Shadow's power, but they also feared it. And he forced Marco to join him to destroy humanity. Humanity itself used this as an excuse to hunt Shadow and Marco down. Then Mephiles told Shadow to join him and let Marco join, too.  
"That's absurd, what it is you want to do, you can do it alone," Shadow said.  
"You forgive humanity this folly then?" Mephiles asked.  
"I determine my own destiny," Shadow said. "And Marco would never hurt a fly, only bad people." Then Mephiles turned into a crystalline version of Shadow. The two fought but it wasn't easy because Mephiles was Shadow's shadow. After the battle, Mephiles was hit in the arm with an arrow. Then gunshots appeared, too. It was Omega and Marco. So the three fought Mephiles until it looked like he gave up. But he created a portal. So Shadow, Omega, and Marco went to follow him.

The portal lead the trio back in the present.  
"It appears Mephiles isn't here, I will assist in pursuing him," Omega said. Shadow and Marco both nodded.

With Silver and Blaze, they spotted Mephiles in his previous form.  
"Mephiles. Tell me, who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?" Silver said  
"Why does it matter to you?" Mephiles asked. "If you don't get this done, your future will remain the same...forever," Mephiles said. "He's currently in the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this." So Silver and Blaze continued to find Sonic. Still, Silver felt bad for almost hurting Jerry's sister and the girl who saved that dragon world.

 **Me: Originally, I was going to have Nelly die with Sonic, but then I thought 'who will play the "Song of Healing"?' So I decided that Nelly would die with Elise during Eggman's airship crash. Sorry to whoever made that request of Nelly dying instead of Sonic, I just want to do a reference to the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, even though it was scary, but I still love the game. I have its remake for the 3DS. Don't forget to review.**


	5. To the Past

**Me: Hey, guys, I'm back. I'm currently at my brother's house. He finally got his own Wi-Fi.**

 **Sonic: That's good. Does it work well?**

 **Me: So far, yes. It's pretty fast, probably as the internet back home.**

 **Elise: I think it was a good idea, because your brother using his phone as a router could make his phone bill rise.**

 **Me: Indeed, especially when on YouTube while the video buffers. So here's the fourth chapter to Sonic 06 Retold. Hope you enjoy it.**

Back with Shadow, Omega and Marco, Rouge spotted them.  
"Hi," Rouge said, waving. "Eggman's robots seem to be after you. What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles," Shadow said.  
"What is Eggman up to? Who is Mephiles?" Omega asked.  
"I'm going to ask him directly," Shadow said.  
"Hey, wait a sec!" Rouge said.  
"I can do it alone, you pursue Mephiles," Shadow said. Marco went with him while Rouge asked G.U.N. HQ to pull up all available data about the Scepter of Darkness.

Back with Sonic and Nelly, they went to the train station to find Elise while Silver chased him down. Jerry waited for Nelly at the area where Silver would attack Sonic again. Shadow broke in Eggman's train to confront him with Marco's help.  
"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" Eggman asked and turned. "Marco good to see you again."  
"Enough chit chat. Who is Mephiles?" Marco said. "Why are you trying to capture him?"  
"If you two want to know, you should ask him yourselves," Eggman said. "But here's a hint...it's linked to the Soleanna disaster ten years ago."  
"The Solaris Project," Shadow and Marco both said. Eggman promised to tell the truth about the demon if the hedgehog and human capture Mephiles. The two agreed, but deep down, both didn't trust Eggman. Back outside, Sonic and Nelly saved Elise until Sonic was attacked by Silver again.  
'What the heck? Why didn't he hit me?' Nelly thought.  
"You again?" Sonic asked.  
"This time, there will be no more interruptions," Silver said. "The Iblis Trigger must...die," Silver said.  
"Sonic..." Elise murmured. Silver paralyzed Sonic to kill him but Nelly was still confused why Silver won't attack her. Jerry was confused, too. Then Eggman almost grabbed Elise but Nelly pushed her away and got captured instead. Suddenly, Silver was stopped by Shadow and Marco.  
"Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? And who is this?" Silver asked.  
"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said.  
"And I am Hernandes. Marco Hernandes," Marco said, talking like James Bond. Jerry joined the fight while Elise and Sonic went to save Nelly. With Eggman and Nelly, Nelly tried to get off the ship.  
"Now stop it, you have nowhere to go," Eggman said.  
"I would rather die than be your prisoner," Nelly said.  
"Then what are you going to do, Nelly Powers, defeater of Malefor the Dragon?" Eggman asked. "Do you plan to jump?" Then Nelly spotted Sonic and Elise running to save Nelly. Nelly bid farewell and jumped head first until Sonic saved her. Then Eggman sent another robot to battle Sonic and Nelly. The duo fought with Nelly's arrows giving plenty effect on its weak point. She jumped sideways and shot the arrows like Conker did in Conker's Bad Fur Day, even if Nelly was never a fan of the game. Finally, the robot was defeated and Sonic, Nelly and Elise got away.  
"That was a gutsy move back there," Sonic said.  
"Well, I was desperate and um...I just had to get away," Nelly said. "I owe you a lot, Sonic and Elise." That made the two chuckle. But more robots appeared. So the trio ran into the jungle. They ran until they reached a beautiful clearing. Nelly was amazed. The clearing was even more beautiful than in the game.  
"It's so beautiful. I have never seen so many flowers before," Elise said. "Sonic, have you been to places like this before?"  
"Yeah," Sonic said.  
"Once you defeat Eggman, you'll leave, won't you?" Elise asked. Sonic sadly nodded yes. Nelly knew that deep down, he had feelings for Elise and he wanted to tell her.  
'Just like Tomodachi Life,' Nelly said.  
"Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure," Elise said. "It allowed me to be something other than a princess. I was able to be myself...a girl."  
"It sounds like being a princess isn't that easy," Nelly said.  
"It isn't sometimes, but I love this country," Elise said. "Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really. The same love my late father and mother had." Elise had a vision of her next to her father, rubbing her shoulder. Nelly felt the same way. Her parents never scolded her too much and always tried to make her happy, it always worked perfectly. Elise asked if Sonic ever leaves to go on another adventure, he will remember Soleanna. Sonic agreed. Nelly did, too, she'll even tell other video game characters about it during her travels. Suddenly, Elise turned away, trying to hold back tears. Nelly felt bad for her. She knew deep down, Elise also loved Sonic. Then she hugged Sonic.  
"Elise...smile," Sonic said, gently.

Back with Shadow, Silver and Marco, they were still fighting. Silver tried to attack but Shadow slowed him down with Chaos Control while Marco hit his head. When Silver recovered, he was mad.  
"Y-you!" Silver said.  
"Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space," Shadow said. "You can't break free."  
"I won't...give up," Silver said. "It all depends on me. Can't lose...not when I'm so close." Then he took out his Chaos Emerald from While Acropolis. Then the two were about to fight using Chaos Control but it created a space time rift.  
"You...induced Chaos Control," Marco said.  
"I won't let anyone get in my way," Silver said. "I'll change the past, save the world and save my sister."  
'Silver has a sister, too? It's no wonder he didn't attack Nelly,' Jerry thought.  
"Mephiles isn't trying to create a better future or save your sister, he's trying to eliminate the past," Shadow said.  
"What? What you talking about?" Silver asked.  
"To discover what happened, it seems we must what happened ten years ago," Marco said. "Follow us if you want to know the truth." So the trio went into the portal to travel to the past while Jerry ran back to town to meet Amy and Gage there.

In the past, the trio found themselves in a laboratory. Then down the hall, some scientists and an old man tried to keep some strange force under control, but to no avail. A young girl with red hair and tan clothes ran in. It was Elise. But then the force exploded. Then Shadow, Silver and Marco ran in and saw that the explosion caused a lot of damage, killing or injuring the scientists and old man but Elise was unconscious and unharmed. Silver spotted something in the machine the force was in.  
"Is that...? That flame...it's Iblis," Silver said.  
"And the black shadow...is the original Mephiles," Shadow said.  
"That's Mephiles? They're escaping!" Silver said.  
"We'll have to split up," Marco said. "Shadow and I will pursue Mephiles."  
"Okay, then leave Iblis to me," Silver said.  
"Wait! Seal it with this," the old man said, holding out the Scepter of Darkness. Shadow got it and chased Mephiles down with Silver and Marco's help. Shadow and Marco caught up with Mephiles and used Chaos Control to stop him. The shadowy creature grunted and told the two to stop but Shadow used the scepter to seal Mephiles.  
"Who...who are...you?" Mephiles said.  
"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said.  
"And I am Marco. Marco Hernandez," Marco said.  
"Shadow and Marco...your faces...your forms...I will remember," Mephiles whispered. "Your deaths...certain. You...will...die!" Then the shadow disappeared inside the Scepter of Darkness. This gave Shadow an idea to stop Mephiles.

With Silver, he stunned Iblis until the old man came by with his daughter in his arms.  
"Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!" Silver said.  
"I have my duty! This living flame was entrusted to the royal family," the king said. "The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen." So the king placed Elise onto the podium in the room and took out a Chaos Emerald and it floated in the air. Then the king did a chant.  
"Eternal Sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family," the king said. "Fall into slumber with a royal soul." The flames disappeared into the Chaos Emerald and then went into Elise's soul. Silver realized that Sonic isn't the Iblis Trigger, or even Nelly. Then the king picked up Elise.  
"I'm...sorry but..." the king said. "Can you take her to a safe place? That's a good girl, Elise. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter...what happens. And...live...happily." Then the king died. Silver felt bad for Elise. If she were to cry, Silver could relate. When Silver heard that his sister disappeared, he cried so much

Outside the castle, Shadow and Marco came outside with the scepter in Shadow's hand.  
"Did you do it?" Silver asked.  
"Yes, and you?" Shadow asked.  
"Yes, the flames are properly sealed," Silver said. "It's done." So Silver placed Elise next to a tree while Shadow placed the scepter beside her.  
"You're going to leave it behind?" Silver asked.  
"Yes. We know what becomes of it in the future," Marco said. "It's time to return."  
"Yes, of course..." Silver said. So Silver and Shadow used Chaos Control again to get back to the present. Shadow went first. Before Silver jumped in, however, he gave Elise the blue emerald from the king, telling Elise to keep it as a lucky charm. Then Silver jumped into the portal.


	6. Elise and Nelly's Death

**Me: Hey, guys, this chapter is for a friend named Inoubliable 99. He or she wrote a review to this story and also wrote his or her own fanfiction, too. Taking place in Sonic Universe. I haven't read it yet, but look up this person if you want to take a look at the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Inoubliable 99.**

Back in Soleanna, Eggman's ship was spotted. The mad doctor began to speak.  
"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna," Eggman said. "By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city nothing except ashes remain. And bring Nelly with you, I must know how she gets to this world."  
"Miss Elise! Miss Nelly!" one of the maids said.  
"I cannot allow harm to come to my people," Elise said.  
"Miss Elise! Miss Nelly!" the second maid replied.  
"It is our duty as Princess of Soleanna and guardian of this world to go," Nelly said. "There is no other choice." So the two went to meet Eggman.

With Shadow and Marco they were back in Soleanna when they heard a voice.  
"You two are back sooner than expected," Rouge said. "Omega is in pursuit of Mephiles. So, where's the kid? What did you find ten years ago?"  
"I need you to access G.U.N's base," Shadow said. "Specifically found out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from."  
"Sure. But you haven't answered my question yet," Rouge said.  
"We found the means to seal Mephiles," Marco said. So the team went to gather information. Then an archeologist was attacked by some robots. So Marco, Shadow and Rouge fought the robots until all of them were gone. The archeologist said the one way to recreate the Scepter of Darkness was to light up candles in front of a statue of a priest. Shadow lit up the candles with Chaos Spears. So the team went to find Omega at the beach.

With Silver, he spotted Blaze with Jerry.  
"Blaze! Jerry!" Silver said.  
"What did you see?" Blaze asked.  
"The Iblis Trigger wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog or Nelly Powers," Silver said.  
"I see," Jerry said. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was trying to protect my sister. I overheard you saying you had a sister, too."  
"Yeah, her name was Gold," Silver said. "She disappeared during her last attempt to defeat Iblis for good. I really miss her." Then the trio heard murmurs around them. Blaze and Jerry said that Elise and Nelly went to Eggman to protect the city. Silver said it may be because Eggman is after Iblis. So the trio went to go after Eggman.

With Elise and Nelly, they were inside Eggman's ship.  
"You two have wasted so much of my time," Eggman said. "If you two have cooperated with me, I wouldn't have had to do this."  
"What are you trying to do, Dr. Eggman?" Elise asked. "Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?"  
"Did your parents ever disclose you about Solaris?" Eggman asked. "Solaris' secrets are in his eternal flames. His power can change time and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future."  
"You wish to rule over...time?" Elise asked.  
"Yes. Truly," Eggman said. "And the secret...lays dormant in you, princess. And, Nelly, let me check you of how you travel here." Eggman checked all around Nelly's body and spotted the gem her grandma got her.  
"What do you plan to do with it?" Nelly yelled.  
"This gem can locate worlds from video games, so it should help find the Chaos Emeralds," Eggman said. So he put the gem into his computer and it located the first Chaos Emerald.

With Omega, he shot Mephiles until he felt limp. Then the dark creature chuckled.  
"This only proves you were created to stop Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form," Mephiles said. "Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your..." Mephiles paused but Omega kept shooting him. But the dark creature laughed evilly and disappeared. When he was gone, Shadow, Rouge and Marco came to Omega.  
"What just happened?" Rouge asked.  
"Shadow...the one who attacks you and Marco in the future...is me," Omega said. Shadow and Marco both exchanged looks of shock and worry. Omega explained everything, leaving Rouge in in shock after Omega was done.  
"It's...it's so unfair," Rouge said. "Shadow and Marco are always to defend the world. Despite that..."  
"Eventually, when someone or something is seen as too powerful..." Omega said. "It is seen as a threat. And the world becomes its enemy."  
"Shadow, Marco, even if you believe that the world will be against you, know that I'll remain by your side," Rouge said while Shadow and Marco walked away.  
"We will," Shadow and Marco said in unison.

With Sonic, he went to follow Eggman's ship until more robots came. But they were stunned by Silver and shot with Jerry's arrows.  
"You look like you're in a hurry," Silver said.  
"So, what's going on?" Sonic asked.  
"Circumstances have changed," Silver said. "We need to rescue the princess and Nelly." Sonic nodded and went to follow the ship while Silver and Jerry followed him. But when the team finally caught up, the was beginning to crash. Eggman tried to stop it.  
"Huh? The engine's malfunctioning!" Eggman yelled. "And what's this? Nelly, if you really are the girl who defeated Malefor the Dragon, get your gem out!"  
"OK," Nelly said, pulling out the gem but the ship didn't stop. "Oh no! The gem is completely drained! I can't escape! Why is this happening? NO! WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!" Then the ship was getting close to a cliff as Sonic, Silver, Blaze and Jerry tried to catch up. But the team heard a crash.  
"ELIIIISE!" Sonic shouted.  
"NELLLLY!" Jerry shouted. There was no response. Elise and Nelly were dead. Sonic collapsed in despair. He never told Elise his true feelings. Jerry broke down, too. What will Alison and Oliver say? Jerry will be in very big trouble. Then Silver spoke up.

"Wait! There's still a way to change this," Silver said. "If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save them."

"I understand," Sonic said, getting up. Jerry got up, too. So Silver and Sonic both used Chaos Control to create a portal to the past. Sonic stopped.

"Silver, Jerry!" Sonic said, tossing his emerald. "I can handle this myself. Besides, you got somewhere to go, right?"

"You..." Silver said.

"I will make sure to change Elise and Nelly's fate," Sonic said. "And that in turn should change your future, too. Thank you, Silver and Jerry."

"Yeah. Just save them," Jerry said. Sonic nodded and went into the portal while Silver, Blaze, and Jerry jumped in, too.

Back in the past, Sonic looked at the clock tower. It was noon, four hours until Eggman's ship took off. So Sonic went to find Eggman's ship before it was ready.

With Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Marco, they were at the desert, tracking Mephiles down.

"Mephiles appears to be headed for those ruins," Rouge said. "He's probably looking for the Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be there."

"There's no doubt in my mind," Shadow said. "His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he needs in order to join with Iblis again." So the team traveled through the desert to find Mephiles.

Back with Silver, Blaze and Jerry, Silver realized something.

"I know how to save our world now," Silver said. "We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it."

"So you have a plan?" Jerry asked and Silver nodded.

"Well, then let's hurry. I sense his flames," Blaze said. So the trio went into the volcano to defeat Iblis and save Gold.

Back with Sonic, he went inside the ship as it was beginning to crash.

"Why is this happening? NOOOOO!" Nelly screamed.

"Playtime's over!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Elise and Nelly said. The two humans ran to Sonic as he was getting ready to fight Eggman. Nelly helped with her arrows until the the robot was completely destroyed. So Sonic ran out of the ship with Elise in his arms and Nelly on his back. The first half broke off, giving an exit for the trio.

"Sonic!" Elise said, pointing to another part of the ship.

"Aren't you two worried?" Sonic asked.

"If you had time to worry, then run, right?" Nelly asked. So Sonic jumped onto the ship's pieces to reach a safe place. The trio almost fell into the ocean, but an explosion forced them up to a grassy area.

"Thank goodness we're safe, I don't want Sonic to have the same fate as Chomper did in the Land Before Time five," Nelly thought. Sonic came to Elise and got her to sit up. Then the trio laughed together, realizing how fun this adventure was.

"Nice smile," Sonic said and winked. Elise winked back and enjoyed the view with Sonic and Nelly.

With Shadow, Rouge, Marco, and Omega, they finally spotted Mephiles.

"Mephiles!" Shadow and Marco replied.

"I was expecting you sooner," Mephiles said. "As you must know, you are already too late. But there's still time to change your mind. Join me, Shadow and Marco. Let us teach this world a lesson, and re-write the future."

"Don't try to deceive us!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Mephiles said.

"You have no desire for revenge, you only crave destruction," Marco said. "You're only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself."

"It's a pity Shadow the Hedgehog and Marco Fernandez," Mephiles said. "Truly a shame to go against me!" Then he used a powerful force to push away the team. He also created a puddle of darkness where he can hide. So the team fought the dark creature with Marco's archery skills there to help. After the battle, Mephiles dissolved back into his original form. This gave Shadow the chance to seal Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness. But when Mephiles was completely sealed, the scepter made a bright light.

"It's destroyed!" Rouge and Marco said.

"The 'I' of now absorbed your shadow from the past," Mephiles said. "What may have worked ten years ago no longer does!" So he attacked the team with the emerald and knocked them unconscious. Mephiles used the two Chaos Emeralds to create a lot of clones surrounding the four. Then they regained consciousness.

"You must realize now that you can't hope to stop me with your limited power," Mephiles said.

"So you say," Marco said, glaring.

"It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight it all?" Mephiles asked. "Why risk your lives for those who will persecute you later?"

"If the world chooses to be our enemy, we will fight like we always have," Shadow said, taking off the rings on his wrists. Marco got his arrows ready and jumped on Rouge as the team destroyed the clones.

With Silver, Blaze and Jerry, they got to the core of the volcano and spotted Iblis. But his form was different. It was a hedgehog who looked like Silver only shorter.

'Is that...Gold?' Silver thought. "Come on, Iblis!" So the trio fought Iblis until the form passed out and turned into a hedgehog with golden fur who passed out. Silver caught her and handed her to Blaze.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power," Silver said. "Eternal sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family. Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis, you cursed Flames of Disaster! No! Why won't accept me as the vessel? Blaze!"

"I'll take care of Iblis," Blaze said, taking the Chaos Emeralds. "Don't worry, my soul is a lit with flames. I'll be accepted."

"Blaze?" a small voice said.

"Gold! Are you OK?" Silver asked, hugging his sister.

"I'm fine, Silver. Thanks for saving me," Gold said.

"Come on, make it quick!" Blaze said. "Use your Chaos Control...to stop time. And seal us in another dimension!"

"No! I can't do that to you!" Silver said.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Blaze asked. "We agreed to save the world at any price!" Silver tried to do Chaos Control. But losing Blaze made Silver cry. He was reunited with his little sister, but Blaze was his only best friend.

"I can't! I don't know what I would do without you!" Silver said. "You've fought alongside me to save the world and my sister. You are my friend, right?"

"You are still so naïve," Blaze said. "But I...I've always liked that about you." So Blaze closed her eyes and a shield surrounded her. When it disappeared, Blaze died. Her spirit looked at Silver, Jerry and Gold.

"Good luck, Silver, Jerry and Gold," Blaze's spirit said. Then she disappeared into the clouds, making them go away and recreate sunshine. Gold was amazed to see it, but she felt bad for Silver after losing his friend.

 **Me: Oh my gosh, can you believe it? Next chapter will be the last. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Sonic's Death

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the last chapter to Sonic 06 Retold. My mom took me to Canada last week since we live near the Canadian border.**

 **Sonic: Really? How was it?**

 **Me: It was really fun.**

 **Elise: What did you do?**

 **Me: We went to a really nice restaurant and bar called the Owl Pub and did a little shopping. It was so fun. So here's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Nelly was talking to Sonic and Elise at the plains.  
"So back home, a lot of people think of us as a couple?" Elise asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that, Sonic," Nelly said. "I know you aren't interested in love. I know how you feel."  
"No, I'm fine with that," Sonic said. "I really do love Elise now." This amazed Nelly. All these years of playing Sonic 06, she finally has proof that Sonic loves Elise back. But nobody except Jerry and Marco will believe her.  
'Oh well, their loss is my game, especially haters,' Nelly thought. "We should go back to town, it's getting late."  
"Good idea, we can hang out a little more while we wait for your brother and boyfriend," Elise said. So the trio got up and walked back to town. But what they didn't know was that Mephiles was lying in wait. So when the trio went into the forest leading into town, a Chaos Emerald appeared behind them, giving a bright glow. Then Mephiles appeared behind the trio and attacked Sonic! This left the two humans shocked as Sonic fell dead on the ground.  
"Sonic! Sonic!" Elise yelled, shaking Sonic's body.  
"Oh no! What will we do?" Nelly asked, panicking. Mephiles laughed the two humans, panicking. Elise turned Sonic's body over but there was still no response.  
'Oh god! It's no wonder Sega blocked Sonic's wound, it looks graphic!' Nelly thought, feeling sick to her stomach.  
"Sonic..." Elise murmured. Elise closed her eyes and had a vision of her as a child and hearing her father's voice.  
"Yes, Elise, don't cry...no matter what happens," the King said. But Elise couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Sonic was the one she truly loved.  
"No. No. NOOOO!" Elise screamed. But then a shock wave appeared which made Nelly jump, startled. Then a ball of flame took form. Then Mephiles laughed once again.  
"Finally, the seal is broken," Mephiles said. "At long last, I'll be able to join with you...Iblis! Now, Chaos Emerald, it's time for the final curtain call." The emerald flew up in the air to call all the other Chaos Emeralds.

With Shadow, Marco, Rouge and Omega, they were surrounded in a dark puddle. Shadow put his rings back on and spotted the two Chaos Emeralds Mephiles left behind. Marco was about to grab them but they gave a bright light.

Back in Soleanna, Mephiles had Iblis in his control. And with the Chaos Emeralds help, he merged with Iblis, recreating Solaris. A bright light appeared in the sky and engulfed everyone. Gold hugged her brother in fear as Jerry watched in horror. He was still worried about Nelly. When everyone was inside the strange light, they were all confused.  
"What is this?" Tails asked.  
"Where are we?" Amy asked. "What's going on?"  
"Is this because of that light?" Knuckles asked.  
"The Chaos Emerald...has disappeared," Silver said.  
"Silver? Who is that with you?" Amy asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked. "This is all so confusing."  
"It's all because of Solaris," Rouge said. Shadow and Marco both nodded, leaving the rest of the team confused. Eggman told everyone that they were caught by the spatial distortion and that Iblis has been released. Everyone saw Sonic completely unconscious, not breathing or moving a muscle. Nelly and Elise were both crying. Nelly was fine while playing this scene back home, but in reality, it's horrible to watch.  
"Sonic!" Amy replied, running toward Sonic.  
"No...you don't think..." Tails said, about to cry as well.  
"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. Amy broke down in despair and cried with her hands on her eyes. Everyone else mourned for Sonic while Marco let Nelly cry on his shoulder. Jerry was crying, too, he hated to see his sister lose a friend.  
"Mephiles played us all for fools," Eggman said. "His plan all along was to cause the princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry."  
"So that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before," Silver said, hugging Gold as she cried. Suddenly, the world around them began to shake. Eggman said Solaris will consume all existing timelines, causing time to collapse and disappear into nothing.  
"The instability of time caused this time space rift," Shadow said.  
"It won't remain for much longer," Eggman said.  
"We've no time to waste, we've got to defeat him now!" Jerry said.  
"No, it is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present, and future," Eggman said. "Defeating it here, now, would do nothing."  
"No, we won't give up, there must be a way," Gold said, letting go of her brother. "If you say it exists in the past, present and future, we'll destroy them all at once!"  
"Certainly, it might have been possible. If he was still alive," Marco said while holding Nelly close.  
"Sonic! Sonic!" Amy screamed. She continued to cry as well as everybody else. Nelly was scared, what will happen back home? Will her home be consumed, too? Suddenly, Elise felt a wind. She was confused, but she recognized it.  
"Sonic..." Elise murmured.  
"What's the matter?" Silver asked.  
"I feel...Sonic's presence in the wind," Elise said. "I don't think he's dead yet. I'm sure of it. It's not too late."  
"Of course! Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!" Silver said. "Focus your thoughts on using the gems' power to perform this miracle."  
"You can do it, princess," Jerry said, bowing to Elise.  
"I can?" Elise asked.  
"You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis," Jerry said. "You should be able to use the gems power to rescue Sonic's soul."  
"I'll do it," Elise said, nodding.  
"Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds in the distant corners of this distorted world," Eggman said. Tails decided to let the gang split into seven worlds to find all emeralds. Silver told his sister to stay because it may be dangerous out there. Gold agreed and stayed by Nelly, Jerry, Marco, Elise and Sonic's side.  
"Who are you?" Gold asked, turning to Nelly.  
"My name's Nelly, I saved a dragon world a few weeks ago," Nelly said. "This is my brother, Jerry, and my boyfriend, Marco."  
"I'm Gold, Silver's younger sister," Gold said. "I was under Iblis' influence after I tried to fight him years ago. But Silver saved me. He told me everything about Sonic. And you must be Elise. You must really love Sonic."  
"I do. Nelly told me that some people support us as a couple," Elise said.  
"This reminds me of a story I read while on summer vacation," Nelly said.  
"What's it called?" Elise asked.  
"The Land Before Time Retold," Nelly said. She told a story of a girl named Aylene who got a mysterious stone that took her to the world of the Land Before Time and went through the adventures from all the movies. In the fourth adventure where Aylene and the dinosaurs went to find the Night Flower for Grandpa Longneck who was sick, Aylene fell in love with a boy named Ken, who also got the same stone.  
"That's an amazing story, Nelly," Gold said.  
"I have read it myself, I love those movies," Marco said. Finally, after talking about other stories Nelly loved, the rest of the team came back with all Chaos Emeralds. Elise put Sonic in the center while the rest put the emeralds in a circle around Sonic. Nelly took out her ocarina and played "The Song of Healing" as Elise began the ritual.  
"Oh, Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call," Elise said. "I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Sonic...once again. You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back. To me...to us."  
'Here it comes,' Nelly thought as she kept playing her ocarina. 'I can't believe I'm seeing this up close.' Finally Elise kissed Sonic, creating a bright light. When the light disappeared, Super Sonic was revealed. Elise smiled at Sonic while the two hugged each other.  
"Thank you, Elise," Super Sonic said. The gang was overjoyed to see Sonic alive and well. So Sonic turned to Shadow, Silver and Nelly.  
"Nelly, rumors mentioned of you turning into a dark version of yourself," Sonic said. "Do you think the Chaos Emeralds will give you a light version?"  
"Yes, let's give it a try," Nelly said. So Sonic transferred the power to Silver, Shadow and Nelly. Shadow became Super Shadow while Silver became Super Silver and Nelly became a light version of herself like Sonic predicted. It was opposite of her dark form. Her body was the color of pure gold and her eyes had a more gentle look than her dark form. So the group of four went to fight Solaris while everyone else cheered them on, especially Gold. After the battle, Solaris was destroyed and the world was returned to normal.  
"I guess this is...farewell," Elise said, sadly.  
"Why don't you come with us," Amy said. "I heard how much you loved Sonic."  
"Are you mad, Amy?" Marco asked.  
"No, when I saw Elise kissing Sonic, I actually thought it was cute," Amy said.  
"Amy's right, you're allowed to join us," Sonic said. "Besides, we made a promise before we were heading to town, we will always be together."  
"Thanks, you guys, I'd love to join," Elise said. "You guys can stay here."  
"And if there's any danger going on, then Nelly, Marco and Jerry will be here," Gage said. "I will be here, too. I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to fight."  
"That's the spirit, Gage," Jerry said. "Well, we better get going. It might be dinner time by now back home."  
"Thanks for everything, Nelly," Sonic said. "If it hadn't been for you, this world would have been gone for sure." So Nelly, Jerry and Marco said their goodbyes as Nelly created a portal back home. The trio waved goodbye as they disappeared.

Back in Nelly's world, Nelly heard her mom calling for dinner. It was six o'clock, the trio had been gone for an hour in their time. So the three went downstairs for dinner.

 **Me: Well, that was the story. I know I made some changes like Elise not blowing out the flame to save the world. I did it because I wanted to make an alternate ending. I also decided to mention the story that inspired me to do retellings, The Land Before Time Retold. The story was written by Elise Lowing and it's in my list of favorite stories if you want to check it out. Stay tuned for my next story, Banjo-Kazooie Retold.**


End file.
